Each year hundreds of thousands of kids in the United States and other countries participate in Easter egg dyeing festivities. While the kids love it, the parents or teachers hate it, because egg dyeing is a messy art. The children, usually of age 3 to 11, spill the dye on the table or on themselves.
In addition, few people have proper storage facilities for temporary storage of the eggs while the dye dries on the surface of the shell of the egg. Shot glasses are often employed for this purpose, usually to the dismay of mom who is worries about the fate of her good crystal.
Yet another problem experienced by egg dyers, is the chore of making sure that all of the dye is washed out of the family cereal bowls or other dishes used for dyeing. On the other hand if old tin cans are used for dye holders, care must be exercised to prevent cut fingers and palms from the can edges, while glass bottles are always susceptible to being knocked to the ground and broken.
It is seen, therefore, that there is indeed a need for a device which is low cost, can easily be used by kids without the concern for breakage, and which is strictly dedicated to the fine art of dyeing and drying Easter eggs.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a device suitable for receiving egg dye therein or optionally for receiving dyeing cups which in turn will hold the dye for Easter eggs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which will permit the just dyed eggs to be stored temporarily while the dye dries thereon.
Another object is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture and low in cost suitable for Easter egg dyeing.
It is another object of this invention to provide therein means to contain accidental drips and spills during the dyeing and drying of Easter eggs.
Yet another object is to provide a device that is egg shaped for the dyeing of Easter eggs.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of the components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.